


First Meetings

by CartoonLover



Series: A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: The boys meet their extended family.
Relationships: Daisy Duck & Donald Duck & Goofy & Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck & Louie Duck & Goofy & Mickey Mouse & Minnie Mouse, Dewey Duck & Fethry Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Gladstone Gander, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Louie Duck, José Caricoa & Louie Duck & Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca & Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles
Series: A Bigger, Different Family Dynamic [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	1. Fethry & Gladstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set between Hatching and First Words...

The day Gladstone and Fethry got to meet their cousins was finally here, Fethry was finally able to come up from the lab which meant Gladstone was coming as well. Scrooge and Donald were both nervous and excited for this. Nervous because they wanted it to go well and Fethry and Gladstone were, Fethry and Gladstone; excited cause despite their eccentricities they really did want to see them again. It had been a while, even before Della disappeared, and though they wouldn't readily admit it, they missed them. 

The four of them had a lot they needed to talk about, but this wasn't about that. It was about the boys, who didn't know what was going on but could feel the tension in the air. Llewellyn, being quick to upset when he was confused, started crying. Donald's attention was immediately on him; he set to soothe him as he rocked him back and forth, giving a look to Scrooge as he did so. They had to calm down, the boys had to be in a good mood for this to go well. 

Once Donald got his son calm he placed him down next to his cousins, who had been watching the whole thing worriedly. They comforted him in their own ways -mainly soft pats and quiet babbling- which made the adults smile. 

Scrooge ran a hand through his hair- his hat currently on Dewey's head, and sighed, "When are those ta gonna get here?" 

Donald rolled his eyes, "You know how Gladstone is." He tended to take his time getting to places, even when he knew it was important. It got on Donald's nerves to no end, which was definitely why he did it. Honestly, if he hadn't been family Donald would've stopped talking to him years ago. "And Feth's probably with him, and those two being together never ends well." 

"Why didnae ane o' us go pick them up again?" Donald was about to respond when the doorbell rang. "Finally," Scrooge said going to answer it. He opened it up and sure enough, there they were. Two hours late. "Do ae want ta know why yer so late?" 

"No." Fethry replied honestly; Scrooge chose to drop it, they were here now, that was what mattered. The two of them walked in and Donald shared a quick hug with Fethry then gave Gladstone a stiff handshake. "Can we meet the boys now?" Fethry asked, bouncing on his toes excitedly. 

"We need ta go over a few rules first." Scrooge closed the door and led the party to the den, "Firstly, ye have ta be gentle with them, they're wee babes and can get hurt easily. Second, ye have ta be quiet, their ears are very sensitive. Third-" 

"Yeah yeah we got it, Uncle McD, can we see them now?" Gladstone interrupted making Scrooge glare at him but gave them the go-ahead anyway. 

"Be careful, they don't know who you are and they've never meet strangers before." Donald added warningly. 

And sure enough, as soon as the two of them stepped into the room the boys got confused. Scrooge quickly took control of the situation, "Boys, these are yer Uncles, Gladstone and Fethry." He said pointing at them when he spoke their names. "They're here ta meet yew, isnae that excitin'?" Dewey, who loved any kind of attention, immediately brightened up and waved, which made Fethry coo and pick him up. 

"Oh, aren't you adorable! You're like a little Scrooge!" He continued to coo, messing with the hat which made Dewey start giggling. Meanwhile, the other two were apprehensive, they didn't know who these people were, they weren't sure they wanted anything to do with them. And Gladstone sure wasn't helping the situation, he was just standing at the edge of the den, like he didn't know what to do with himself. Donald scoffed and nudged him in. He slowly went in and stood next to Scrooge, who looked at him puzzled. 

"Why are yew all nervous now?" 

Gladstone stumbled, "I don't know, man, just actually seeing them. What if I mess this up?" 

"Fethry's doing fine." Donald pointed out, the three of them looked to Fethry, who was _still_ gushing over Dewey. Not that he was complaining at all. 

"He's Fethry." Scrooge let out a thoughtful noise then bent down to pick Hubert up. 

"Hubert, this is Gladstone, wanna wave hello?" Hubert frightenedly curled into his Uncle's embrace and turned his head away from the stranger. Llewellyn, not liking the fact that no attention was on him, started crying again. Donald quickly picked him up which made him stop almost immediately and brought him over to Gladstone. 

"What about you, Llewellyn, do you want to?" His son looked at Gladstone for a few seconds before breaking out in a small smile and gave a tiny wave. Gladstone smiled back at him then looked at Donald questioningly. "Can he hold you?" Donald asked Llewellyn, who nodded and made stretchy arms toward his Uncle. 

Gladstone gently took him, "Hi, Llewellyn, you look like a little green bean." He said softly and Llewellyn laughed, which made Donald break out in a grin. He loved that sound. His laugh got the attention of Hubert who unburied himself from the tall person holding him and saw that both of his playmates liked the strangers. He offered a wave, still not sure if he liked them but trusting his playmates and the tall people who looked after the three of them. They wouldn't let bad people around them, Hubert knew that they wouldn't. 

And that was when Fethry came over to them, holding a still giggling Dewey. "Thanks for letting us come meet them, this is a lot of fun!" He got quieter. "And it really means a lot." Scrooge and Donald smiled at him and Gladstone nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, it does. We'll have to come by more often, if you'll have us of course." Fethry looked at them pleadingly and the two of them found themselves having a silent conversation. It wasn't like they didn't want them around, and it would be good for the boys to be around more people. 

"O' course we'll have yew. Yer family." And this family needed each other right now, more than ever. They just lost one of their own, it's wasn't right for them to be separated, and it wasn't what they wanted either. It was true the four of them still had a lot to talk about, things to apologize and make up for, but knowing they had each other was enough for the moment. Knowing they would all be there for the boys was more than enough, and it always would be. 


	2. Donald's Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Goofy, Panchito & José's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, friends! Have a treat!!

Since the boys meeting Gladstone & Fethry had gone so well Donald decided it was time for him to introduce his son to his friends. He would've had his nephews meet them as well but Scrooge didn't 'trust his friends inside the mansion' and it wasn't safe to take the two of them out of the there, if one of Scrooge's enemies found out about them... So yeah, just Llewellyn. 

They were all meeting at Mickey and Minnie's house -it having been their go-to place ever since the two of them bought it- and he was really excited. His friends meant a lot to him, and it meant a lot that they were willing to be involved in this, that they wanted to be! He wanted this to go well but he wasn't sure how it would go honestly, there were more people and it was just Llewellyn this time, he hoped he didn't get too freaked out. 

Maybe it was too soon for this, although just as he thought that the Mouse house came into view. No going back, they had to do this. 

He got out of his car and gently woke Llewellyn, car rides always made him sleepy. He drowsily looked at Donald which made him smile at him, "We're here now, Llewellyn, are you ready?" Llewellyn let out a yawn and he chuckled, "You can go back to sleep after we leave, but it's time to go in. Your Aunts and other Uncles are really excited to meet you, are you excited to meet them?" Llewellyn continued to look him sleepily. "I'll take that as a yes." 

Donald got him out of his car seat then grabbed his baby bag and made his way up to the house. Hopefully he would wake up more in the next few minutes, he was cranky when he was tired- something Donald learned the hard way. He raised his free hand to knock on the door but it opened and he was pulled in before he could. "Hey, Mick." He said with a smile. 

"Hey, pal, glad you could make it! Come in, everyone else is already here." 

"So I'm last again is what you're telling me?" Mickey chuckled as Donald sat down the baby bag. He smiled at the others' greetings and gently plopped down on the couch, moving Llewellyn to his lap. He looked at the others for a few seconds before cuddling up to his Dad, which made everyone else awe. "He's still a little tired." Donald wrapped his arms around his middle and pulled him closer to his stomach. 

Daisy smiled at him, "You seem happy." 

Donald nodded. "I am, far more than I thought I would be right now." He cast a fond look down at his son who happily smiled up at him. It seemed like he was waking up, good. 

"So, what's it like being a parent?" Minnie asked him curiously. 

"It's hard, nothing could have prepared me for it." He honestly stated. "But there's nothing else I want to do more. Llewellyn is the best thing that's ever happened to me." His friends smiled at him, glad he was doing so well. 

"Well, he certainly looks like you." Panchito pointed out; the others nodded in agreement. 

"Scrooge said the same thing, and he definitely doesn't look anything like his mother." He humphed; Llewellyn started playing with his fingers. "Looks like he's awake now, if you guys wanna say hi. He was pretty good with Gladstone and Fethry so I think he'll be okay here too. I don't know for sure though." Goofy smiled at him understandingly, he had gone through the same thing with Max after all. He bent down to Llewellyn's eye level and introduced himself, holding out a finger for him to grab onto. 

Llewelyn stared at the stranger in front of him uncertainly, he didn't know who this person was or why they were talking to him, but the big duckie wasn't chasing him away so they had to be good. He trusted the big duckie, he was the only one who could make him always feel safe. He carefully grabbed the stranger's thingy and giggled when they reached out and lightly tickled him. This stranger was okay. 

Daisy blinked, "Wow, wasn't expecting that." 

Mickey waved her off, "Goofy's the kid expert. He does have one of his own, where is Max by the way?" Goofy told them he was with a sitter and Minnie decided to try her luck with the infant. It went similar to Goofy's- he was hesitant at first but quickly came around. It seemed that his Dad being calm helped him a lot. In fact, all of the meetings went like that, it wasn't until Panchito met him that it changed. Thankfully it was a good change. 

The others watched in atonement as Panchito carefully took the infant into his arms played with him like they had done it a thousand times before. 

"This is favoritism." José pointed out jokingly. 

Minnie giggled, "Well, Panchito is a people person." They all looked at Panchito who shrugged innocently. People person indeed. 

"Donald, this is the cutest baby I've ever seen!" He then gushed as he lightly bounced the infant, which made him bust out in giggles. His Dad got up after a few seconds and went over to them, knowing Llewellyn would be getting hungry momentarily. 

"Alright, alright." Donald chuckled. "Give me my kid back." He reached out and grabbed his son who reached out for him eagerly as soon as he saw him. Either he knew it was time for him to eat or he really liked being held by his Dad. Donald's money was mostly on the first one. He sat back down and rummaged through his bag for a bottle as his friends started talking about other things. He would've joined in the conversation, but he was content to feed his son and listen. 

He was so glad this went well, that Llewellyn liked his friends, he was only a baby but his opinion meant _so_ much to Donald. Much more than anyone else's ever had, was that what having a kid was like? Well, something else to love then. Gah, he really couldn't believe how much he loved this little buddle in his arms, sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him. Like the universe was on his side for once. Although, it was the same universe that had taken his sister away, maybe it was trying to make it up to him. It didn't -nothing ever could- but it was close. 

But he didn't want to focus on that right now- he was with his son and his friends, he wanted to be present in this moment. He didn't want to miss it for anything. 


End file.
